niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kathy Mc Iver
Kathy Mc Iver (2005 to present) Newfoundlands have been my passion since 1972. I joined the NCA in 1978 and currently serve as a member of the NCA Board, Breeder Education Committee founding chair, and Regional Club Liaison. I serve on the Health and Longevity Committee, the Regional Club Committee, and on the newly formed NCA/AKC Task Force. I am a Breeder Education and a Judges Education mentor. I bred my first litter in 1983, under the Cachalot prefix. With my bitch needing a major to finish and her OFA number in hand, I gathered my courage to call the owner of my girl’s sire for advice. This lady kindly listened as I explained my regional club activities, my bitch’s qualities, and why I wanted to be a breeder. Her encouragement and support are the essence of today’s Breeder Education Committee; her answers to my questions form the foundation of the Register of Merit breeder articles, currently appearing in Newf Tide. An escalating physical problem, which has limited my ability to handle in the breed ring or in working events, has given me unique insight into Newfoundland versatility. My retired multiple Top-Twenty seven-year-old bitch, who earned her ROM on her first litter of five, is now training as my service dog. I think the six years Katie and I spent doing therapy work at local hospitals well prepared Kate for this next stage in our life together. I appreciate the privilege of serving our breed and welcome the opportunity to serve another term. Serving as a Newfoundland Club of Southern California board member and the many events and committees I’ve chaired over the past 28 years have shown me the impact a few committed individuals can make. The same applies to the NCA! Please feel free to contact me if you have any suggestions or concerns. TWO ISSUES FACING NCA: By now most of you have heard American Kennel Club’s deal with Petland has been rescinded. The AKC has spent too much time building a financial and political empire to walk away from their alliances with the puppy mills so easily. As long as the AKC puts profit and power before the interest of the purebred dog, the future of the every breed is in grave danger. According to the American Kennel Club studbook, NCA members are breeding less and less Newfoundlands. Who’s left to fill the demand? The puppy mills and back yard breeders! If this tend is not reversed, our diminished influence and guardianship of the Newfoundland breed will make it impossible to protect the quality of our breed. In addition to losing the breed as we know it, the NCA may also find itself struggling to provide rescue and support services to the dogs produced by these non-member breeders. I believe it is possible to increase the amount of NCA member - bred litters. In addition to offering innovative educational programs, the NCA needs to do everything possible to support our current breeders and encourage the breeders of tomorrow. Just a few ways this could be accomplished are;  Collect a lending library related to the breeding of dogs. This would be maintained in a variety of media formats, such as video, oral histories, etc.  CD-ROM and/or DVD annually produced by the NCA’s educational committees. Various topics might include, breeder panel discussions, litter evaluation, health testing, movement, etc. These would be offered at cost to any NCA member.  A “Newfoundland University“ with classes covering all possible topics related to breeding.  A mentor program. I personally believe there is no substitute for intimate knowledge and ethical guidance provided by a mentor. These programs, used in conjunction with our comprehensive new website and database, will allow the NCA to fulfill its parent club obligations in ways never dreamed of just a decade ago. Thanks to the hard work of the Breeder Education, General Education, Health and Longevity, and Internet Committees, the amount of breeding, health, and general educational information available to both NCA and non-NCA affiliated breeders and owners will soon only be limited by their personal desire for knowledge. As NCA members, we must continually make every effort to “raise the bar�? by holding ourselves to the highest possible standards. We also need to let the public know why we are raising the bar. If these actions compel even one non-member breeder to educate and improve in order to remain competitive with us, or forces one to stop breeding Newfoundlands, it will be a victory for our breed!